Mario (Canon)/Metal875
Mario= |-|2-D Mario= |-|Doctor Mario= |-|Power-ups= |-|F.L.U.D.D.= |-|Paper Mario= |-|Shiny Paper Mario= |-|Mario-Kun= |-|DiC Mario= |-|Movie Mario= 'Summary' Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He normally fights against the main antagonist, Bowser, with the help of his brother and sidekick, Luigi, in order to save the damsel, Princess Peach. Mario has also encountered many other friends and foes, but Bowser, Peach, Luigi and himself are the most prominent characters. He was born to a stork, and carried to his home, when all of a sudden, Kamek had flown in and snatched up his brother and the transportive stork. Mario plummeted to the ocean below, but conveniently landed on a Yoshi on Yoshi's Island. The Yoshi set out to help Mario save his brother, the latter of which who, due to "Brotherly Telepathy," knew Luigi was in danger. 'Statistics' Tier: 3-B | 5-B, likely 4-A to 3-B | 2-C | At least 4-B to 4-A, likely Low 2-C or 2-B. Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | At least Low 4-C, likely Low 2-C | High 3-A to Low 2-C or 2-C | At least 2-B, likely High 1-C | Low 2-C, possibly 2-B. 2-A w/ the power of wishes | High 1-C. Low 1-B w/ the Pure Hearts Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong Arcade as Jumpman, Super Mario Bros. as Mario Gender: Male Age: 24 years Classification: Human, Plumber, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Dimensional Storage, Pyrokinesis, Minor Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy games, Mario has witnessed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years), Shapeshifting (Has transformed into others before), Telekinesis (Can change the direction of Megavitamins mid-flight), Plant Growth Acceleration (Has invented a specific Megavitamin to accelerate plant growth), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Can walk perfectly fine on hundreds of different sized planets in different galaxies across different universes and can even walk near black holes), Enhanced Swordsmanship (Is greatly skilled in swordplay and fencing), Enhanced Marksmanship (Has held real guns before and has pulled off impressive feats with them), 4th Wall Awareness (Displayed both in-games and in Super Mario-Kun), Resurrection (Resurrection as Undead; it took awhile, but in Super Mario-Kun, Mario was killed, traversed through hell, and came back to life), Pain Affinity, Regeneration (High-Mid; survived being blown to pieces like a balloon), Duplication (Can sacrifice extra lives for a clone of himself), Immunity to Primordial Force Manipulation (The Player can't affect him at all), Proficiency w/ Hammers, Soul Destruction and Mutilation (Has greatly damaged Boos and other ghosts, and has even destroyed Cackletta's Soul), Dimensional Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Brotherly Telepathy w/ Luigi, Healing and Stamina Restoration via Refresh, Sleep Inducement via Lullaby, The ability to shower foes in stars via Star Storm, The ability to lower the Attack Potency of foes via Chill Out, Healing via Smooch, Time Stop via Time Out, The ability to turn his foes into lifeless stars, before placing them in the sky via Up & Away and Energy Manipulation via Star Beam & Peach Beam. Attack Reflection w/ Super Sheet & Hammer, Earthquake Generation w/ Earth Tremor, Time Stop w/ Clock Out, Increased stats w/ Power Lift, Reality Warping w/ and w/o Art Attack, Healing & Stamina Restoration w/ Sweet Feast, Pure Hearts and Max Candy, One Hit Kill w/ Showstopper, Supernova Generation w/ Supernova, Dimensional Travel, Time Paradoxal Resistance (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and Reality Reset w/ the Pure Hearts, Wish Granting w/ Royal Stickers and Lost Mushroom, Healing w/ Mushroom, Enhanced Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ Feather, Wing Cap, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost Physiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Cloud Manipulation w/ Cloud Flower, Intangibility w/ Vanish Cap, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Gold Fire Flower, Metal Manipulation w/ Metal Cap, Increased strength w/ Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Meta-Wish Granting, Power Bestowal and Nigh-Complete Arsenal w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario), etc. Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks and Power Nullification w/ the Super Suit. Limited Particle Manipulation, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies. Paperize and is 1,000x stronger than base form as Shiny Paper Mario Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Mario has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him) | Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level (Darth Koopa revealed that he'd first conquer and destroy the Mushroom Colony--a planet. Within a day, he'd then conquer and presumably destroy the Milky Way. Within a week, he'd conquer and remake the universe into the Koopaverse. Mario had done battle with and defeated Darth Koopa twice) | Multi-Universe level (Overthrew President Koopa's democracy and even managed to kill him. President Koopa wanted to merge the Mushroom World the Dinosaur Dimension with reality, making one large universe out of the two) | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful), likely Universe level+ or Multiverse level (Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy Dream Depot. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. Going by this, there are 62,443,259,802,000,000,000 dreams/universes in Dream Depot). Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | At least Small Star level (Can destroy the Angry Sun), likely Universe level+ (Defeated Wart, who conquered Muu once and Subcon twice. The latter is an entire universe, as it is a dream world. After his defeat in BS Super Mario Bros., Subcon, an entire universe, ceases to exist) | High Universe level (Defeated Bowser, who was under the effects of the Power Stars, which enabled him to create galaxy-sized realms within the walls and paintings. Why galaxy-sized? The Throwback Galaxy is the same exact world as Whomp's Fortress, and is referred to as a galaxy. He had to of created the time in the painting as well, as time and space cannot exist without the other. If he didn't, he'd have Infinite speed for moving in timeless realms. For creating space-time continuums less than universal in scale, he'd be at the higher end of this tier) to Universe level+ (Defeated Bowser, who was under the effects of a Grand Star. Said Grand Star enabled him the power to consume the universe w/ a black hole in Super Mario Galaxy 2. He also defeated Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy, where Bowser tanked the destruction and rebirth of the universe) or Multi-Universe level (Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the secret levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Because their celestial bodies match ours, and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. Mario has the same physicality as Shadow Mario, thus, scales) | At least Multiverse level (Defeated Dreamy Bowser, who was the embodiment of the Dream Stone. The Dream Stone is composed of 7,670,250,000,000,000,000 dreams/universes), likely High Complex Multiverse level (Paper Mario's equal. Defeated Shiny Robo-Bowser) | Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level (Tanked a hit from the Star Rod when in a weakened state. At the end of the game, defeated a Star Rod empowered Bowser, who had also been powered up even more via Kammy's contraption). Multiverse level+ w/ the power of wishes (If a guy is COMPLETELY invincible and no one can actually damage him, attack him or effect him with ANY kind of A.P. nor hax this battle an utter god-stomp you MUST have a source that grants you infinite power so that you can overpower him and therefore make all his capabilities and his invulnerability useless against your capabilities and your power. This is what the Peach Beam did to the Star Rod. Not only that, but it nullified the Star Rod's full power) | High Complex Multiverse level (Defeated Dimentio, who matched The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions, making the characters 11-dimensional). Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Killed Super Dimentio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Ran the Earth's equator in 15 seconds, clocking in at Mach 7,781) | Unknown (Has gone from barely being faster than Superhuman to dodging and outspeeding lasers, or even piloting and reacting perfectly fine whilst flying through space at MFTL+ speeds--the latter he did twice) | Unknown | FTL+ (Completely outspeeds Bowser in three Mario Parties where he had to deal with black holes, those being 5, 8 and 9. He also escaped a black hole himself in Mario Party 6) to Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Massively Hypersonic (His jumps are faster than Lakithunder's lightning) | Massively FTL+ (Keeps up with Bowser in both Galaxy games. And in SMG2, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes, as Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Mario can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Can take action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon) to Massively FTL+ (Scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who jumped out into the Sun in 1 second. The distance between the Earth and the Sun is 92,960,000 miles. Crossing that distance in that time is 334,656,000,000mph, or 499.0272912069 speeds of light. Dreamy Luigi could also jump into constellations, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame), likely Infinite (Fought and easily kept up with Culex, and Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. And he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which qualifies for infinite speed) or Immeasurable (By being 11-D and equal to Paper Mario, this speed is a requirement) | At least Sub-Relativistic to Massively FTL+, likely Infinite (Equal speed to M&L Mario) | Immeasurable w/ or w/o the Pure Hearts (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This would also mean it destroyed all time within the Marioverse. Paper Mario could still move after The Void destroyed Sammer's Kingdom, and could even move whilst INSIDE The Void. And to be specific, having time annihilated on a 4-D scale justifies infinite speed. But the Marioverse has super time, the 11th Dimension. There is time--being above time is infinite, and most fictional universes that don't abide by String Theory only have a space-time continuum. However, abiding by String Theory gives the Marioverse a super space-time continuum, where space beyond the axes of X, Y and Z move, and where they move in super time--being above super time is immeasurable. The Void consumes all dimensions, so, if Paper Mario moves in a realm without super time, he has immeasurable speed. Not only all of this, but by being 11-dimensional, Mario is naturally transcendental to a normal space-time continuum) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted and punted Larry's castle with absolutely no effort whatsoever) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class G | Class E (Mario sent a neutron star careening through space. Said neutron star weighed 431,655,109,724,000,000,000 tons) | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (Again, The Void consumes all. And what with the Marioverse being 11-D, this would mean mass on a higher dimensional scale) Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Galactic | Multi-Universal | At least Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+, likely Universal+ or Multiversal. Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | At least Small Star Class, likely Universal+ | High Universal to Universal+ or Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal | Universal+, possibly Multiversal. Multiversal+ w/ the power of wishes | High Complex Multiversal. Low Hyperversal w/ the Pure Hearts Durability: Multi-Galaxy level | Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level (Survived hits from Darth Koopa, and whilst in his his own ship, could still sustain himself when hit a few times by Darth Koopa's ship) | Multi-Universe level (Survived attacks from President Koopa) | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Tanked hits from Bowser during Mario Party 9), likely Universe level+ or Multiverse level (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5) | At least Small Star level, likely Universe level+ (Took attacks from Wart) | High Universe level (Tanked hits from Bowser powered by the Power Stars, which provided sufficient enough power to create galaxy-sized worlds in the paintings and walls) to Universe level+ (Tanked hits from Bowser powered by a Grand Star, which in SMG, powered a reactor that destroyed the universe, and in SMG2, provided enough power to create a universe-consuming black hole) or Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from Shadow Mario) | At least Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Took on and survived hits from Dreamy Bowser and Shiny Robo-Bowser) | Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level (Took plenty of hits from a Star Rod empowered Bowser). Multiverse level+ w/ the power of wishes | High Complex Multiverse level (Took blows from Dimentio and survived The Void). Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Tanked countless blows from Super Dimentio) Stamina: High (Can fight for prolonged periods of time) | Moderate | Moderate | Extremely high (Literally escaped a black hole with zero signs of exhaustion) | High | Extremely high (Can casually exceed the speed of light. And based on Einstein's famous equation, such a feat would require an impossible amount of energy) | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high w/o the Pure Hearts. Infinite w/ the Pure Hearts Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups, Universal+ w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario's Star Rod contains all wishes from everyone in the main Mario universe and Star Haven, a realm beyond the stars, plus likely more, considering its the "wishes of all"), High Complex Multiversal w/ the Pure Hearts (Was capable of manipulating the entire Marioverse and undoing the destruction brought about by the Chaos Heart) Standard Equipment: A myriad of Power-ups, Megavitamins, the Miracle Cure, Super Sheet, Rifle, Bazooka, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Coin Block, POW Block, Ice Skate, Kuribo's Boot, Spiny Helmet, Beetle Helmet, Warp Whistle, Bombs, Super Scope, two Hammers (M&L and Paper Mario), two Star Rods (Mario Party and Paper Mario), Star Driver, Magic Wand, Laser Blaster, Power Drinks, Peppers, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Retry Clocks, Earlier Times, Spin Drill, F.L.U.D.D., Battle Cards, Copy Block, Badges, Crystal Stars, Sticker Album/Royal Stickers, Color Cards & Paint, Pure Hearts, Feather, Super Suit, Mega Glove, Ultra Hammer, Lazy Shell, the Lost Mushroom, a plunger, a wrench, a monkey wrench, a small hammer, Plumber's Putty, a small hacksaw, Plunger Staff, a Light Plunger, Spy Plumbing Gear, Plumber's Helper, a Plumbing Snake, tons of sports equipment, S.F.C. Nun-Chucks, Mushroom Sword & Star Shield. In the live-action movie, he has a van, a wrench, Bob-ombs, Thwomp Boots, a Banzai Bill, a flamethrower, a Fireball Cannon and a Devolution Gun Intelligence: Genius (Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads. Over time, he can successfully translate Yoshi language, Chain Chomp language and even Shroob language. Built a fully functional submarine out of nothing but a bathtub and water pipes) Weaknesses: Power-ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jumping:' Mario's most iconic ability has been honed over the course of his life. Casually, he can leap 30 feet into the air and cover the same distance as the world's top athletes. At max, he can leap 80 feet into the air as shown in Sunshine and cover thrice the distance as the world's top athletes. **'Spin Jump:' Renders Mario immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Mario's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. **'Wall Jump:' Mario jumps at a wall and kicks off of it, effectively jumping off the wall to extend height. This can be chained between multiple walls, reaching unimaginable heights. **'Super Jump Punch:' Mario leaps upward, uppercutting any foe in his path. **'Super Jump:' Mario jumps atop a foe, repeatedly stomping them for up to 100 times. **'Ultra Jump:' Mario jumps atop all foes sequentially. **'Space-Time Jump:' Mario leaps through the air in an arcing path, warping space and time, allowing him to time travel. **'Scuttle Jump:' As Paper Mario, Mario can jump even higher, and can hold his placement midair for a few seconds. *'Pyrokinesis:' Mario has the ability to bend, or, manipulate flames to his liking. **'Fireball:' Capable of incinerating foes upon contact and instantly in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular Fireball reaches at least 15,000,000°C (It is literally impossible to instantly incinerate anything with any temperature. The Sun's core could theoretically do it, but that might not be possible. In order to instantaneously incinerate someone, you must elevate their body's water beyond its boiling point. Thus, it's likely that not even the Sun's heat could do this). He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. ***'Super Fireball:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can throw a slightly bigger, slightly stronger, slightly faster and slightly hotter Fireball. ***'Fireball Punch:' Only usable as Fireball Mario (See below). **'Firebrand:' After his training with the Fire God, Mario gained more potent fire. With this, he can somehow immobilize foes with certain placements of his flame, and can rapidly shoot Fireballs, or, combine them all into one massive Fireball. **'Flaming Force-Field:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can materialize a flaming force-field around him, protecting him from projectiles and physical blows alike with fire that's even more potent than his Firebrand. **'Super Flame:' A beam of flame streaming straight from the palm of Mario's hand that's equal to his force-field. **'Fire Swing:' Mario ignites whatever weapon he is holding and bashes said weapon into someone, or something. That person or object will then be cloaked in fire that's equal to his Super Flame and sent jetting through the air. **'Megastrike:' Mario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and fire power comparable to his Fire Swing to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. **'Mario Finale:' Mario thrusts his arms forward, unleashing two titanic fireballs that spiral towards his foe, engulfing anything it passes in flame that's greatly superior to all fire before. **'Miniature Star:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario conjured up a small star w/ heat superior to anything he's ever done before, which he can throw at foes, the star itself covering about the same area as a rainforest (eclipsed a rainforest in the issue it appeared in). *'Tornado Swing:' Mario swings a weapon so hard, he generates a tornado. *'Mario Tornado:' Mario spins around rapidly, catching and pulling enemies into an onslaught of punches. *'Mario Screwdriver:' Mario spins midair, his feet acting like a drill of sorts, harming foes on his way down. *'Ground Pound:' A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. **'Bomb Pound:' Mario Ground Pounds, but instead of it being normal effects when he hits the ground, an explosion occurs. *'Star Spin:' One of Mario's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Mario might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. **'Star Pound:' A combination of the Star Spin and Ground Pound. This homes in on foes. *'Plumb-Fu:' An ancient form of karate that plumbers use. Can even be used underwater normally, despite the buoyancy. *'Dimensional Flip:' Allows Paper Mario to slip between spatial dimensions. *'Energy Attacks:' Mario can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Mario forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Mario forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Star Powers:' Powers given to Mario by the Star Spirits. **'Refresh:' Mario restores some health and stamina to the target, and cures status ailments such as poison. **'Lullaby:' Mario sings a lullaby, putting foes to sleep instantly. **'Star Storm:' Mario summons countless stars from the sky, which then rain down, spontaneously bombarding all foes. **'Chill Out:' Mario charges energy before cursing all foes, lowering their Attack Potency. **'Smooch:' Mario restores a solid chunk of an ally's health. Name is not meant to be taken literally. **'Time Out:' Mario halts time for 30 seconds. **'Up & Away:' Mario transmutes his foes into lifeless stars before placing them in the sky. **'Star Beam:' Mario summons one large, yellow beam of energy to remove any and all helpful status effects from foes as well as harm them. ***'Peach Beam:' Mario summons one large, pink beam of energy to remove any and all helpful status effects from foes as well as harm them. This attack is only usable when Mario has been empowered by wishes. *'Team Attacks:' These attacks are effectively executed with the help of Luigi. Thus, they are preferably used only for tag team battles pitting the two on the same team. In spite of this, it doesn't mean they're impossible to use individually. Even then, a few require outside help from characters besides Luigi. **'Bros. Attacks:' Attacks used in Superstar Saga, Dream Team and Paper Jam. ***'Splash Bros.:' Mario bounces off Luigi’s back, before spinning into the air. Luigi leaps up and grabs onto Mario’s legs as they both spin upside-down and slam onto the opponent’s head. ****'Advanced Splash Bros.:' Mario bounces off Luigi’s back, before spinning into the air. Mario then halts his spin and falls towards Luigi, who then rockets him back into the air. Mario then spins once more, this time like a drill, and drills into the enemy’s head. ***'Chopper Bros.:' Mario whacks Luigi with his Hammer, sending him underground. Mario then jumps at the foe and, right as he’s about to nail them, Luigi pops out and propels Mario into the air, who then spirals downwards, swinging his Hammer rapidly, nailing the foe with each swing. ****'Advanced Chopper Bros.:' Mario whacks Luigi with his Hammer, sending him underground. Mario then jumps at the foe and, right as he’s about to nail them, holds his Hammer back as Luigi pops up from underneath the foe, nailing them in the crotch and sending them skyward. Mario then whacks Luigi once more, as he pops out and nails the foe once again. The process then repeats the last two steps. ***'Fire Bros.:' Mario charges up the Firebrand, before launching numerous fireballs at Luigi. The latter then begins hammering the fireballs at his foe, bombarding them. ****'Advanced Fire Bros.:' Mario charges up the Firebrand, before launching numerous fireballs at Luigi. The latter then begins hammering the fireballs at his foe, but Mario intervenes by punching the fireballs upwards. They then convalesce into one enormous fireball, and Mario then springs off of Luigi and spikes the massive fireball downwards, into the foe. ***'Swing Bros.:' Luigi dives towards Mario with his hands held out. Mario grabs Luigi’s arms and swings him around rapidly before tossing him at the foe, whom he kicks before rebounding off of. ****'Advanced Swing Bros.:' Luigi dives towards Mario with his hands held out. Mario grabs Luigi’s arms and swings him around rapidly before tossing him at the foe, whom he kicks before rebounding off of. After rebounding off the foe, Mario jumps at Luigi and the two grab each other’s arms before spinning rapidly downwards and slamming into the enemy’s head. ***'3D Red Shell:' Mario whips out a Red Shell before kicking it towards a single opponent, whom it homes in on. After hitting the foe, the shell makes its way towards Luigi, who punts it towards the enemy as well. The process repeats until Mario and Luigi are close to the foe, which is when Mario charges a kick, and sends the shell right into the foe before flying off into the horizon. ***'Bye-Bye Cannon:' Mario pulls out the Bye-Bye Cannon and places it on the ground. Mario and Luigi then jump in, as it duplicates them into three and fires them around the planet. They then stomp the foe in a specific order before drilling back down in the opposite order, stomping their foe once more. ***'Bomb Derby:' Mario showcases a purple bomb with yellow stars all about it. He then tosses it into the sky, it falling back down into Luigi’s arms in the form of thirteen bombs. Luigi chucks the bombs at Mario, who bats them at his foes via his Hammer. The last bomb is twice as big as the rest, as well as twice as powerful. ***'Jet-Board Bash:' Mario and Luigi run far off-screen, as Mario pulls out a rocket-propelled skateboard. Mario and Luigi hop on, Luigi on his stomach as Mario maintains his balance standing up. Luigi rapidly and spontaneously swipes his arms along the ground, building up remarkable speed before barreling towards a foe. Mario whips out his Hammer and spins right before the foe’s face, nailing them ‘’HARD’’, sending then spinning into the air before landing back on the ground face-first. ***'Zee Egg:' Mario pulls of a rainbow egg, and tosses it next to himself. It then bursts open, revealing the Zeekeeper. The Zeekeeper then begins flight, both Bros. hopping on. Flying very high into the air, the Zeekeeper fires a Wake Orb of large proportions at all foes below, before flying down with it. Mario and Luigi then jump off and continuously hammer it, speeding it up and making it stronger. Upon hitting the ground, the Wake Orb bursts and sends out an omnidirectional explosion, enveloping all enemies. The Zeekeeper then ensures the Bros. land safely via telekinesis. ***'Rocket Blast:' Mario wrenches out a large rocket before slamming it onto the ground. Mario and Luigi then jump atop of it as it rapidly aviates into the sky. One of the Bros. then comes plummeting down from the heavens, stomping the foe. The other comes dropping down, but with the rocket in hand. After stomping the foe, that Bro then flies into the air and slams the rocket into the foe, engulfing them within the explosion. ***'Cannonball Chuck:' Mario yanks out a cannonball, and runs off-screen with Luigi. The latter jumps atop the cannonball and holds on as the former begins spinning it rapidly, before throwing it towards the enemy. The cannonball then soars towards the foe with Luigi guiding it, before crashing into the skulls of the foes and sending out a shockwave. ***'Toad Trail:' Mario pulls out a stack of Paper Toads, who then form themselves into a road. Mario and Luigi climb them, then slide along the road of Paper Toads, before leaping off the road at the very end and rolling into a ball with each other, catching fire due to sheer speed, before crashing into the foe, sending them careening around the planet. **'Bros. Items:' Attacks used in Partners in Time. All of these work best with the help of Luigi, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. ***'Bros. Flower:' Mario showcases a Bros. Flower before tossing it into the air, and it bursting into tiny particles, empowering the brothers. Mario and Luigi then rapidly throw small fireballs at their enemies. Very similar to the Rapid Extension Fire Flower below. ***'Cannonballer:' Mario pulls out a cannon, before placing it down. Mario and Luigi as well as their baby counterparts then jump inside and are shot into the air before plummeting downward and stomping their foe four times. ***'Copy Flower:' Mario drags out a two-headed flower, before chucking it into the air, it bursting and empowering the brothers, turning them into an army of themselves. This endlessly clones Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, allowing them to endlessly attack and blitz their foe. However, one failed attack undoes the clones. ***'Green Shell:' Mario whips out a Green Shell and kicks it at all enemies, their baby counterpart riding the shell. Upon contact with the foe, the baby swings their Hammer, nailing the enemy as the shell then rolls towards the other brother, who repeats the process. ***'Ice Flower:' Mario showcases an Ice Flower before tossing it into the air, and it bursting into tiny particles, empowering the brothers. Mario and Luigi then rapidly throw small iceballs at their enemies, which have a high probability of lowering stats like durability. ***'Mix Flower:' Mario breaks out a sunflower-esque flower, before throwing it into the air. The flower explodes, sending out four balls of fire. Some are blue, some are red. Mario and Luigi, accompanied by their baby counterparts, then begin tossing fireballs into the air, creating one enormous building-sized fireball, which eventually—due to sheer size and weight—crashes down onto all enemies, exploding. ***'Pocket Chomp:' Mario breaks open an orb containing a Chain Chomp, before running off with it. Mario or Luigi then come running in and stomp the enemy, with the Chain Chomp right behind them and one baby on top of the Chain Chomp with another behind it. As they run by, the Chain Chomp tackles the foe, and the baby hammers them. The process repeats until the Chain Chomp catches up to and tackles Mario or Luigi. ***'Red Shell:' Mario whips out a Red Shell and kicks it at an enemy, their baby counterpart riding the shell. Upon contact with the foe, the baby swings their Hammer, nailing the enemy as the shell then rolls towards the other brother, who repeats the process. ***'Smash Egg:' Mario brings out a white egg with yellow stars dotted around it, before chucking it into the air, and bicycle kicking it into the foe. It them rebounds off the foe and flies at Luigi, who bicycle kicks it into the enemy, and it flies towards Mario. The process repeats several times before the egg cracks and shatters. The babies can jump up and knock the egg higher into the air, making it fall faster, but also increasing its power. ***'Trampoline:' Mario chucks a trampoline between his brother and himself. The two—along with their baby selves—leap onto the trampoline before springing high into the air, and crashing onto their foes’ heads, springing back up into the sky. The process repeats until one of the four messes up and knocks the trampoline over. **'Special Attacks:' Attacks used in Bowser's Inside Story. ***'Green Shell:' Mario plucks out a Green Shell before kicking it towards the foe. After hitting the foe, it rolls towards Luigi, who continues the trend. This continues several times before the shell breaks apart. ***'Rapid Extension Fire Flower:' Mario tosses a Fire Flower into the air, and it bursts into dust, empowering the brothers. The two then rapidly toss fireballs at their foe, bombarding them. ***'Jump Helmet:' Mario whips out an orange helmet with an attached spring, and tosses it onto Luigi’s head. They both then rush off-screen before Mario jumps onto the spring, launching himself into the sky. Luigi then precisely moves towards Mario’s next landing spot, launching him back into the air. The two repeat this a multitude of times, before launching Mario skybound one last time—the plumber plummeting downward, stomping his opponent’s head with great force. ***'Yoo Who Cannon:' Mario pitches a barrel cannon skyward, before it splits into eight separate barrel cannons. The brothers are then swallowed up by the cannons, and duplicate into four each. The barrel cannons then fire off Mario and Luigi in a set order, sending them curdling towards their foes. ***'Super Bouncer:' Mario wrenches out a beach ball, and Luigi hops atop it, clasping onto it. Mario then bounces it into the air. As the ball falls, Luigi spins it around so he can slam into the enemy, which sends the ball flying back at Mario—who then punches it back into the sky. The process then repeats. ***'Spin Pipe:' Mario yanks out a blue pipe with a reverse symbol, then shoots it into the air. Mario then jumps atop Luigi—upside-down—and the pipe falls back down, engulfing the brothers. The pipe then floats above the foe, and begins spinning, then careening downward randomly, allowing one of the brothers to stomp the foe, before floating back up and spinning once more. This repeats multiple times. ***'Mighty Meteor:' Mario showcases a meteor, before allowing it to fly off into the air. The two Bros. then take spots on opposing sides of the enemy, and bring out their Hammers. The meteor then comes shooting down at one of the brothers, who smack it, sending it bashing into one of their foes before flying into the sky once more. The process repeats until the meteor shatters. ***'Snack Basket:' Mario pitches a basket into the sky, and darts into the back, allowing Luigi to have the most room. Luigi then sprints about, eating each and every sweet that burst from the basket, becoming obese in seconds. After launching into the air, Mario runs underneath of him. The green plumber then crushes the red, who begins lifting his brother into the air, before rocketing him upwards and darting off. Luigi—at the height of the toss—then thwomps downward, sending out an immensely powerful shockwave. This attack was the only one that could defeat Chakron. ***'Magic Window:' Mario pulls out a mushroom-esque window before he and Luigi jump through, disappearing. Endless windows then begin spawning all around the enemy, allowing the brothers to endlessly attack the foe at extremely high speeds thanks to teleportation, effectively speedblitzing the foe. ***'Falling Star:' Mario wrenches out a star, before allowing it to soar tens of feet into the air. Countless mini-stars then join Mario and Luigi—who are on opposing sides of their foes—as they take aim at the big star, and shoot as many mini-stars into the big star as they can. Once finished, the big star—accompanied by all the mini-stars that successfully hit it—fly high into the air, before diving down and crashing into the enemies’ heads. Groups of mini-stars crash down next, and then lone mini-stars follow. The big star has a 50% chance of lowering the targeted foe’s durability. *'Trio Attacks:' These attacks are effectively executed with the help of Luigi & Paper Mario. Thus, they are preferably used only for tag team battles pitting the three on the same team. In spite of this, it doesn't mean they're impossible to use individually for Paper Mario, whom Mario is. **'Trio Racquet:' Paper Mario pulls out a cardboard cube, which then transforms into a Giant Hammer, which he crushes all foes with—turning them into paper and creating a realm in which he and his teammates can attack foes in. This realm has a wall which the enemies are pinned to, as the trio pulls out racquets and begins rapidly smacking a ball into all foes. The attack ends with all three throwing out their strongest hits—with the last one being a critical, which then shatters the wall and does extra damage to the enemies. After a small celebration, Paper Mario erases the realm. **'Trio Kite:' Paper Mario whips out a cardboard cube, which then transforms into a Giant Hammer, which he quashes all foes with—turning them into paper and creating a realm in which he and his teammates can attack foes in. This realm has a breezy field with Mario holding a kite with the targeted foe attached. The three then begin running—gaining as much air on the kite as possible. Mario goes, then Luigi goes, then Paper Mario goes, and then Mario goes one last time. After a few seconds, Paper Mario hops onto the string and sprints up it. As he reaches the foe at the peak, he splits into ten copies, who all hammer the foe at once, sending the foe plummeting down to the earth below. If high enough, the falling speed can reach terminal velocity, and once hitting the ground, a large portion is cracked, crushed and destroyed. The impact with the ground does the most damage, commonly. Mere moments later, Paper Mario erases the realm. **'Trio Whirligig:' Paper Mario wrenches out a cardboard cube, which then transforms into a Giant Hammer, which he flattens all foes with—turning them into paper and creating a realm in which he and his teammates can attack foes in. This realm spawns the trio atop clouds in the sky, as their foes begin falling towards the sea far below. Paper Mario then forms himself into chopper blades, and Mario & Luigi then grab on and drill down. The Bros. collide with all enemies and take them down with them as they approach several platforms. They slam through three before crunching the foes together on the fourth. They then begin spinning so fast, the foes—who have been transformed into paper—catch fire. After grinding the foe to dust, the attack ends, and Paper Mario erases the realm. **'Trio Shuriken:' Paper Mario rips out a cardboard cube, which then transforms into a Giant Hammer, which he smashes all foes with—turning them into paper and creating a realm in which he and his teammates can attack foes in. This realm is the inside a Japanese-styled building. The ten Paper Marios then begin transforming themselves into throwing stars, and leap into Mario & Luigi’s arms, allowing them to be thrown full-force at the enemies as they float down. After several hits, the Paper Marios fuse into one large throwing star, as Luigi jumps atop Mario’s arms and catches the giant shuriken Paper Mario. Mario then spins the rapidly, before throwing them—Paper Mario busting through the wall, and flying off into the sky—possibly shattering the moon. The attack then ends with Paper Mario erasing the realm. **'Trio Meteor:' Paper Mario showcases a cardboard cube, which then transforms into a Giant Hammer, which he squashes all foes with—turning them into paper and creating a realm in which he and his teammates can attack foes in. This realm reflects the entire universe—stars/galaxies and galactic nebula included. The trio begins atop meteorites high up, with the foe on a large rock tower far beneath. Paper Mario then drops his meteorite, aiming it and crashing it into his foe. Luigi follows, with Mario coming last. As a finale, the trio ride one enormous meteorite down, crashing it into the foe and splitting the rock tower in the process. As the seemingly imminent death of the universe ensues, the trio fly off, before Paper Mario erases the realm. *'F.L.U.D.D.:' In real life, water jets streaming out 100 psi, or pounds per square inch, can only lift men about ten feet into the air for a few seconds. The Hover Nozzle does exactly that, except holds Mario even longer than water jetpacks. Then, the Basic Nozzle can blast enemies away with enough force that, upon collision with a wall, their bodies flatten. It can also blast Bullet Bills to pieces, become a water version of a missile launcher, & can even wash away the toughest of goop. The world's strongest pressure washers pump out 40,000psi, & still aren't matching the F.LU.D.D.'s cleaning power! And remember, the Turbo & Rocket Nozzles are even stronger than the Basic Nozzle, meaning the F.L.U.D.D.'s power is even higher with said Nozzles. **'Basic Nozzle:' Acts as a gun-like nozzle, allowing Mario to shoot water straight forward out of the nozzle. **'Hover Nozzle:' Allows Mario to float for roughly eight seconds via streaming two jets of water from below. **'Rocket Nozzle:' Shoots Mario roughly eighty feet into the air, but uses about ⅛ of the water tank in one go. **'Turbo Nozzle:' Blasts Mario forward, making afterimages, and allowing to swim excessively fast and with ridiculously great control. *'Power Drinks:' Drinks Mario carries with him into battle that, when drank, have certain effects. **'Energizer:' Doubles Mario's attack potency. **'Bracer:' Doubles Mario's durability. **'Yoshi-ade:' Doubles Mario's attack potency and durability. **'Red Essence:' Grants brief invincibility, as well as removing and granting immunity to all status ailments for a short while. *'Peppers:' Mario carries three types of peppers into battle with him. **'Red Pepper:' Increases Mario's attack potency. **'Green Pepper:' Increases Mario's durability. **'Blue Pepper:' Increases Mario's speed. *'Time Rewind:' Mario carries two weapons in large amounts into battle, allowing him to fiddle with time to an extremely high extent. Even more so than other time manipulators in the franchise. **'Retry Clocks:' Once Mario is downed or even killed, a Retry Clock will activate, rewinding time back to the beginning of the fight. Mario and his foe get all their items they used back, and are restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Mario retains the memories of his defeat, while the enemy does not, allowing him to effectively save scum his way to victory--learning everything his foe will do beforehand. He can carry up to 99 of these. **'Earlier Times:' Work the exact same way as the Retry Clocks. Mario can also hold up to 99 of these, too. *'Offensive RPG Items:' Multiple offense-based items in Super Mario RPG. **'Sleepy Bomb:' Explodes, putting foes to sleep. **'Bad Mushroom:' Causes natural harm to a foe, and can potentially poison them. **'Freight Bomb:' Explodes, doing damage and possibly halving attack potency and durability. **'Fire Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in searing flames. **'Ice Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in frigid ice. **'Rock Candy:' Creates large shining stars that envelop the foe, doing enormous amounts of damage. **'Star Egg:' Summons star allies that attack the foe. **'Pure Water:' Enchanted water that one hit kills undead enemies. If powerful enough to resist it, the undead foe will still lose a very large chunk of health. *'Sports Equipment:' Mario has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. **'Baseball Bat:' A great bludgeoning weapon that Mario can use Fire Swing to ignite, but that's about it. Mario has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Hockey Stick:' Another good bludgeoning weapon that can be ignited via Fire Swing. Mario has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Golf Club:' Yet another good bludgeoning weapon that can be cloaked in flame utilizing Fire Swing. **'Tennis Racket:' Mario's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Mario has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. *'Spy Plumbing Gear:' Weapons and/or tools disguised as regular plumbing equipment. **'Phony Wrench:' A wrench that is also a phone. **'Explosive Drain Cleaner:' Drain cleaner that is actually an explosive. **'Light Power Drill:' A power drill that's actually a laser gun. **'Rope a Plunger:' A plunger that is actually a grappling hook. **'Screw Sword:' A screwdriver that extends into a blade. *'Plumber's Helper:' A small, portable Swiss army-like device that has three functional tools. **'Hacksaw:' One tool attachment is a hacksaw. **'Wrench:' One tool attachment is a wrench. **'Knife:' One tool attachment is a knife. *'S.F.C. Nun-Chucks:' Two SNES controllers bound together by a single wire. Like any nun-chucks, Mario can spin these to smack foes or deflect projectiles. **'Pause Button:' Mario can press the Pause Button, once to freeze time completely and universally, and the second time to unfreeze time. This version of time stop, however, not only freezes Mario's opponents, but himself and his allies as well. He still retains the ability to unpause, however. And when paused, everyone still remains conscious. *'Battle Card:' Cards Mario can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Mario only has thirty. In retaliation, Mario can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. *'Crystal Stars:' Paper Mario carries seven star gems that enable him varying powers of varying magnitude. **'Diamond Star:' Houses Earth Tremor, an earthquake. **'Emerald Star:' Houses Clock Out, which stops time for 30 seconds. **'Gold Star:' Houses Power Lift, which raises attack potency and durability. **'Ruby Star:' Houses Art Attack, which encircles the foe and shatters reality around them. **'Sapphire Star:' Houses Sweet Feast, which can heal the user anywhere from a tiny bit to complete restoration. **'Garnet Star:' Houses Showstopper, which one-shots enemies that are weaker than the user. **'Crystal Star:' Houses Supernova, which captures and coats the foe in a supernova. *'Pure Hearts:' Paper Mario's strongest artifacts. **'Open:' Opens a door to another universe. **'Heal:' Completely restores all health and stamina to the user. **'Empower:' Raises the power of the user to heights dwarfing everything in the Marioverse utilizing the power of love itself. This also raises the user's stamina to infinity. **'Shatter The Walls of Blight:' The Pure Hearts burn their power and the prophesied hero's influence forward, shattering any defenses the user's opponent may have had. *'Candy:' Mario can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Mario's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Mario's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Mario's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Mario halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Mario's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Mario into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Mario's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Mario into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Mario into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Mario into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Mario into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Mario similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Mario into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Mario is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Mario's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Mario or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Mario into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Mario into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Mario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Mario's health. He always carries many around with him, never dropping below the tens. **'Weird Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a tall, lanky version of himself, making him far more athletic--matching that of even Luigi--and, somehow, enhances Mario's physical strength and attack potency by a small amount. **'Fire Flower:' Doubles Mario's Pyrokinetic powers. By absorbing enough Fire Flowers, Mario can become "Fireball Mario," and execute the "Fireball Punch" (See above) as well as cover himself in fire and harm anyone who touches him. **'Super Flower:' Allows Mario to toss superballs, which, unlike his Fireballs, bounce off of walls until they hit their target. They can also be quite the nuisance, too. **'Feather:' Gives Mario a cape that grants unhindered flight, the ability to reflect projectiles, and his cape can generate enough static electricity for minor Electrokinesis. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario could use this for pseudo-time stopping. Essentially, he freezes foes in place, but they're still awake and well aware of what is happening. **'Ice Flower:' Grants Mario Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. Sometimes, ice can freeze onto the foe, lowering attack potency and durability. **'Hammer Bro Suit:' Clads Mario in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. **'Penguin Suit:' Clads Mario in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Mario can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Mario can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Carrot:' Gives Mario a pair of bunny ears, allowing him to glide through the air. **'Bull Pot:' Gives Mario a helmet with bull horns on. He can then ram foes harder and faster, as well as stick into walls and ceilings and granting him a more powerful Ground Pound. **'Jet Pot:' Gives Mario a helmet with thrusters, allowing him the ability to glide through the air. Speed and jumping height are also slightly enhanced as well. Minorly, Mario can also achieve legitimate flight, unlike Wario. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Mario a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Acorn:' Gives Mario a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. **'Blue Shell:' Mario clads himself within a blue shell. By running, he can slip into his shell as it spins forward with sufficient enough force to shatter bricks upon contact. By hiding within it, he is completely immune to fire and has increased durability. In a crisis, this can be removed and thrown at his foe, it homing in on them and detonating atop of them. **'Super Bell:' Gives Mario a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Mario. He carries five of them. **'Boomerang Flower:' Clads Mario in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. **'Spring Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. **'Bee Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a bee-clad version of himself, allowing him to very briefly fly. **'Life Mushroom:' Doubles Mario's durability. **'Boo Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. **'Rock Mushroom:' Grants Mario Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. **'Cloud Flower:' Mario's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. **'Max Candy:' Completely restores Mario's health and stamina. **'Power Flower:' Balloons Mario up, allowing him to fly for 25 seconds. **'Wing Cap:' Grants flight for 25 seconds. **'Vanish Cap:' Grants intangibility for 25 seconds. **'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. **'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Mario microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Mario clones that mimic and protect Paper Mario. **'Mega Star:' Transforms Paper Mario into an enormous pixel Mario with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Super Sushi:' Turns Mario into a skyscraper, doubling his power in general for as long as he desires, whilst remaining just as fast and agile as before, if not faster. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Gold Fire Flower:' Turns Mario into solid gold that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot golden Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless gold. After hitting someone or something, the gold Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. **'Metal Cap:' Turns Mario into solid metal with tripled strength and weight, plus invincibility all for 25 seconds. ***'Metallic Wing Cap:' In the comics, Mario can merge the Metal Cap with the Wing Cap, and mix their properties. ***'Metallic Vanish Cap:' In the comics, Mario can merge the Metal Cap with the Vanish Cap, and mix their properties. **'Rainbow Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. **'Starman:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. **'Boost Star:' Allows Mario to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. **'1-Up Mushroom:' Can resurrect an ally with half health if they're already dead, or grant Mario an extra life, allowing him to resuscitate after death with full health, restoring his body. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can sacrifice his extra lives to create clones of himself. **'3-Up Moon:' Gives Mario three extra lives. In Super Mario-Kun, this turns Mario into "Moon Mario," who has enhanced pyrokinesis and true flight. **'Mixed Power-ups:' Mixes multiple Power-ups together, granting Mario all their powers consecutively. These include the Mushroom (healing), Fire Flower (enhanced pyrokinesis), Feather and P-Wing (flight), Starman (invincibility), Hammer Bro Suit (infinite supply of claw hammers) and Warp Whistle (teleportation). Easily one of Mario's strongest forms yet, capable of one-shotting Bowser, but only ever used in dire situations, such as ones where Mario is literally about to die. It should also be noted that Mario has only ever tapped into this form once, making him highly inexperienced with it. Key: Standard | In the DiC Cartoons | In the Super Mario Bros. Film | In the Mario Party series | In the 2-D Mario games | In the 3-D Mario games | In the RPGs | Pre-Super Paper Mario | Super Paper Mario + Post-Super Paper Mario NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. NOTE #2: While it can be said that Mario needs the help from the Star Spirits in order to use his Star Powers, it's also possible that that's not the case. The Star Spirits gave Mario their power, and relied on him, as well as congratulating him for winning. While it is shown to be using the help of the Star Spirits through gameplay... through story--which implies Mario didn't need their help to use those attacks--Mario can use them on his own. Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1